Superpowers
by AlsoI'mBatman
Summary: After an eventful mission, Tim is convinced that Dick and Damian have superpowers.


**Superpowers**

"Dick! This is a serious, pay attention," The Dark Knight gave a batglare to his eldest son. Of course it didn't effect the man, it never did.

"Oh come on, we just need to get the files and get out: simple." Dick put both his arms up to animate the word 'simple' and gave his mentor the brightest smile he could manage.

"Were you not paying attention when I mentioned the guard dogs and excessive amount of security?"

"Pssh, a walk in the park." Dick waved his hands as if to wave away the danger.

"I wouldn't have called you both here if it was simple." Batman gestured to Dick and Tim, who stood in front him. Damian stood on the other side of Dick.

"Alright, I'll take this seriously," Dick rolled his eyes,"Are we done with the lecture now, Professor?" Batman stared for a few seconds at his eldest son, who was giving him the same cocky grin he had given him since he was eight years old. He shook his head and sighed.

"Yes, we can go now." He started heading toward the Batmobile. Nightwing headed to his bike and Red Robin headed to his, Robin climbed in the passenger side of the Batmobile.

They sped off toward the building that Batman had just debriefed them on, and stopped a few blocks outside it. They turned off the vehicles so they would not alert the neighborhood of their arrival.

"Robin, you take the East entrance, Nightwing, you get the North, Red Robin, you get the South, and I'll take the West," Batman gave the orders as he walked past them without looking. The boys started following after him, and Robin tried to trip Red Robin several times.

"Can we make it down the block without you trying to kill each other?" Nightwing turned back to his younger brothers.

"He started it!" Robin and Red Robin accused at the same time. Nightwing would've laughed at the two, who were pointing their fingers at each other like eight year olds, but they had reached their destination and Batman had turned back as well.

"Nightwing, head toward the North entrance, you'll have to slip past a guard or two. Red Robin go to the South. Robin, you're going to the East, you're going to encounter the guard dogs. Nightwing and Robin, you are going to meet in the lab on the Northeast side. Red Robin, we're going to meet in the Southwest lab. Extract the files on the lab computer and well meet outside." On that note, Batman turned and vanished into the shadows, and the rest of the Batfamily went to their assigned tasks.

**()()()**

**Batman**

Batman stood over the two guards he had knocked out and started to speak into his communicator.

"Heads up, there's more guards than I thought, be aware."

He stepped over the guard in his way and crept along the shadows to go further into the building.

"Got it. I have yet to encounter any guards though," Red Robin replied through the Comm.

"Good, maybe we won't have to come rescue you tonight," Robin spat at Red Robin. Batman could hear barking dogs through Robin's side of the conversation.

"Boys, if you can't get along, you're both going to have to go home," Nightwing whispered.

"Stop the chatter. Keep the line clear," Batman growled to all of the present Batfamily members. He opened another door and closed it shut behind him without making any noise. He was close to the lab now. He swiftly crossed the room. One more door...

A dark figure crashed down on him as soon as he opened the door, and he was about to strike the figure when he recognized it.

"Red Robin?"

"Sorry, Batman, I was a little on edge. I got here without running into a single guard," Red Robin explained a little sheepishly.

"It's fine, let's get the data and go," Batman nodded before speaking into his Comm,"Nightwing, Robin, status."

"Uh, that's... hard to answer..." Batman was confused by Nightwing's reply.

"Are you injured?"

"No, no, I'm fine. Uh, I'll explain later. I'll be in the Northeast lab soon." Batman shook his head at the strange reply. He was still waiting for Robin's check-in.

"Data's extracted, let's get outta here," Red Robin smiled at him.

** ()()()**

**Robin**

Robin watched as his father slunk into the shadows and disappeared into his side of the building. He used an equal amount of stealth to sneak to his side of the building. When he drew closer he could see three sleeping Pit bulls.

"Tt. I'm supposed to be scared?"

Damian loved animals. He knew all about them, and he knew for a fact that just because a breed of dog had a bad reputation didn't mean the dog was bad. Of course these were guard dogs, but he couldn't imagine attempting to hurt one of them... He drew closer to the sleeping figures and heard one growl at him.

"Shh, you're okay. It's alright, puppy," Even as he said it, Robin found the irony in the fact that this was most definately _not_ a puppy,"I'm not going to hurt you."

He continued to murmur sweet nothings to the three dogs that were now looking attentively at him. He drew close and reached a hand out to touch the nearest one. It had a scar over one of it's eyes and looked like it was half blind. The others all bore signs of abuse as well.

Just as he grew close, the dog with the scar over it's eye jumped up and continued to growl. The others stayed back, but continued to growl as well. His hand was a few inches from the dog when he suddenly heard his father from the Comm.

"Heads up, there's more guards than I thought, be aware." He jumped slightly and scared the dog, it barked and backed away a few steps. _Damn!_

"Got it. I have yet to encounter any guards though." Damian heard Red Robin reply.

"Good, maybe we won't have to come rescue you tonight," he whispered angerly at Red Robin. He knew it wasn't Red's fault that he jumped, but he needed to get his frustration out.

"Boys, if you can't get along, you're both going to have to go home." He heard Nightwing whisper.

"Stop the chatter. Keep the line clear," Batman growled. _Fine. I don't want to talk to these idiots anyway._ Damian thought as he began to draw closer to the growling dog again.

"Shh, I'm sorry I scared you," he whispered. His hand once again was inches from the dog's head. He made contact to the scarred muzzle and almost drew away when the growling didn't stop. He crouched and continued to lightly pet the dog. He really hoped he wouldn't have to hurt it, and now he was close enough to see the fear in the poor creature's eyes.

It stopped growling and gave in to the gentle touch of the boy, and the other two dogs came up to recieve petting as well. After a while of petting the three dogs, who were now rolling over and wagging their tails in happiness, Robin was startled again by his Comm.

"Nightwing, Robin, status."

"Uh, that's... hard to answer..." Robin frowned at Nightwing's reply.

"Are you injured?" Batman voiced his concerns.

"No, no, I'm fine. Uh, I'll explain later. I'll be in the Northeast lab soon." Nightwing's reply made Robin realise that he hadn't even gotten past the dogs yet. He stood up and gave the dogs one last pat on the head.

"I'll come back for you three, promise. You'll go to better homes than this," he swore. They let him pick the lock and enter the building, not letting out so much as a single growl, and Robin smiled. Once inside he made it through two doors easily before seeing a guard. He waited until the guard turned and applied a nerve pinch that he knew would leave him unconsious.

He stepped in the final door and spotted Nightwing leaning against the computer. He frowned when he saw red on the man's face, just underneath the domino mask.

"I thought you said you weren't hurt?" _Is he... blushing?_

"I'm not," Nightwing answered curtly, he looked to the computer and extracted the memory stick,"Data extracted, let's go."

What Robin really wanted were answers, but Nightwing looked fine, other than the red he could barely make out in the dim lighting of the closed lab.

"Sounds good."

** ()()()**

**Nightwing**

Nightwing went straight to his assigned side of the building and picked the lock carefully. Once inside he noticed that his door was the main entrance. There were four guards in the entryway. He closed the door without noise and stuck to the shadows until a guard got close enough.

He knocked the first one out with a solid hit to the head, and recieved shots fired at him from the remaining three. He dodged all of the bullets easily enough and kicked the gun away from one guard, before quickly flipping backwards and knocking out another one. He ducked to avoid fire from the last armed guard and snapped the arm holding the gun before giving the man an uppercut. The man fell to the floor, and Nightwing quickly gave the last guard a nerve pinch that would render him unconcious.

He sighed and made his way quietly through the door they had been guarding. _Boooring. Not even a challenge._ However his eyes widened once he got inside the room. He was tackled to the ground by the figure that he had seen running at him. But instead of feeling a taser or a punch in the face, the woman that had tackled him sat up and stared at him. He didn't know what to say as the awkward silence made him blush.

"You're Nightwing!" The woman whispered.

"...Umm, I know..." Nightwing couldn't think of anything else to say and the way she was straddling him made him incredibly uncomfortable.

"You're so amazing! Me and my friends have always wanted to meet you up close! Oh my God, you're so hot!" Her boldness only made the vigilante blush harder. He really wished she wasn't straddling him.

"Can I... stand up now...?" She got off him reluctantly and got to her feet. He got up as well and brushed off the front of his costume even though there was no dust. When he looked up she was staring at him.

"I'm the secretary," She blurted, "I'm working late, I totally forgot the deadline for this thing... I don't want to bore you." He spotted the keycard that granted access to the lab hanging on her keychain and an idea formed in his head.

"Oh... I guess I should call the cops..." She suddenly said. _Wow this girl is ditsy. _Nightwing nearly facepalmed.

"And cut our little meeting short? Aw, I was hoping to talk to you a little longer..." He trailed off.

"Of course! It's not every day you get to meet a Superhero, certainly not one as... attractive as you..."

"I'm flattered," he winked at the girl. He paused his flirting when he heard Batman over his Comm.

"Heads up, there's more guards than I thought, be aware."

_And crazy fangirls..._ He added in his head

"Got it. I have yet to encounter any guards though." Nightwing heard as Red Robin answered Batman. He tried to look like he was listening to the chattering girl in front of him.

"Good, maybe we won't have to come rescue you tonight," Robin spat. _Can't they have one nice conversation._

"Boys, if you can't get along, you're both going to have to go home," Nightwing whispered.

"What was that?" the girl asked.

"Oh, nothing." He heard Batman say something into the Comm but was to busy flirting to answer. After a few moments of the girl subtly getting closer to him, they were close enough to be toe to toe. _Now if I can just reach that keycard..._

The girl kissed him. He was _not _expecting that. After a few moments he let himself kiss her back as he slipped her keycard into a compartment of his suit. It was when she pushed him into a wall that he knew he was letting it go to far.

"Sorry to break this up, sweetheart, but I really have to be going now..." He slipped out of her arms and started walking toward the lab door.

"Oh, they were right, your butt really does look that good." He paused as he heard the comment and his eyes widened. _Who's talking about my butt?!_

"Nightwing, Robin, status." He heard Batman.

"Uh, that's... hard to answer..." Nightwing answered as he took a capsule out of his suit that would knock the girl out and released it into the room.

"Are you injured?"

"No, no, I'm fine. Uh, I'll explain later. I'll be in the Northeast lab soon." He heard the girl drop to the ground from the knock out gas and used the keycard to get in the lab. He made sure to close the door to the lab behind him. He found a labcoat nearby and stuck it in the crack underneath the door so the gas wouldn't get in the room. He was still blushing when he reached the lab computer.

He had been standing next to the computer for a few minutes when Robin entered the room.

"I thought you said you weren't hurt?" Nightwing was confused for a few seconds until he realised that the woman's red lipstick was probably still on his face.

"I'm not," he answered quickly,he really didn't want to explain this, he extracted the memory stick, "Data extracted, let's go."

"Sounds good."

** ()()()**

**Red Robin**

Red Robin exited the building with Batman and the data and stopped at the location they were supposed to meet Nightwing and Robin at.

"Status?" Batman demanded again.

"We're on our way," Nightwing replied cheerfully. He was always cheerful. Red Robin saw the two figures drawing closer and pointed. He frowned when he realised the smaller of the two figures had three dogs following him.

"Robin...?" Red Robin had no idea how to complete his question.

"I couldn't just leave them there," Damian explained.

"Pit bulls are really dangerous, Robin, you can't just take them with us," he chastised.

"Tt. That was a stupid thing to say. Just because they're Pit Bulls does not make them dangerous. It's stupid owners that make a dog dangerous," Damian turned his chin up as he answered and crossed his arms.

"Nightwing, is that... lipstick?" Batman was raising an eyebrow at his eldest son underneath the cowl.

"Umm, I can explain..." But he couldn't really find any words to explain, so Nightwing just stood there for a little while. Red Robin started laughing uncontrollably.

"Are... are you okay, Red?" Nightwing asked.

"How does it feel to be the only two members of the Batfamily with super powers?" Red Robin wiped a tear from his cheek after his bout of laughter.

"Did... did you get hit in the head?" Even Batman might've laughed at the seriousness in Nightwing's tone, if he wasn't so worried that maybe Red Robin really _did _have a concussion.

"Have you lost your mind?" Robin questioned as he patted the head of the nearest dog.

"No, you two obviously have Superpowers," Red Robin paused to take in a deep breath, " Nightwing can charm anyone into doing whatever he wants, and it is obvious that Robin is a Disney Princess."

Robin was appalled by Red Robin's accusation.

"I am a _what?_"

"A Disney princess!" Nightwing began laughing now at the seriousness that Red Robin's voice was implying.

"You can practically talk to animals. You seriously went up to three growling, mean-looking guard dogs and ended up with them wagging their tails at you." Robin made a bunch of little noises that showed he disapproved of Red Robin's logic but had no idea how to begin to argue.

"And you," Red Robin pointed to Nightwing,"We went into this building to extract useful information from a lab and you ended up with a girl?! Did you get her number? Seriously how do you do that?" He paused for a moment to put his hands up in front of him and took in a deep breath,"Superpowers," he answered his own question as if it were obvious.

"You got us!" Nightwing giggled, "You found out our secret!" He smiled and slung his arm over Red Robin's shoulders. Robin gave a whistle and the three dogs followed him to the Batmobile. Batman stayed behind his three sons and gave his little family a small half-smile. They were so odd.

"I didn't get her number though..." Nightwing and Red Robin continued laughing as they got on their bikes.


End file.
